Sessions/Fens of Despair/Sixth
Narrator: The delvers stand over the wreckage of the acid spiders, recovering and binding their wounds. Hammer has followed them through the swamp and offered his services. GM: For what it's worth, it's about 9 am on the 7th day before the hostage dies. You're about 1500 yards from the lizard man village, and planning to rest for, uhm, the day as best I can tell. Kevin: That might be a bad plan, really. Mrugnak: Hm, I didn't think it was the morning. Lenia: ((Is the penalty for healing spells 'per attempt by that caster', or 'per attempt'?)) Mordreona: "Think we could trade the new guy for the hostage?" Lenia: ((Repeated healing spells, that is.)) Mordreona: "That could work for us." Hammer: "I'm not worth much" GM: Healing spells are per attempt. Berkun: (Mark, can you tell me how much wounds I have?) Mordreona: I think they just want something to eat." Mordreona: "So you not being worth much works out nice," Hammer: "I'm grissley" GM: As far as I know, Berkun is unwounded. Lenia: Lenia is going to attempt to heal herself. Berkun: All right, I wasn't sure if I had my notes wrong Berkun: I had -3hp written, that had to be from way past GM: Yeah, you got banged up by the wolves, I think? but healed. GM: Isn't Lenia at -8 on all healing attempts? Lenia: Major Healing: Skill 17, -6 for third attempt of the day, -3 for polluted mana, -7 for being down 7 HP. +3 for exaggerated gestures and shouted words, +2 for taking 10 seconds to cast... gives me a 6. Mrugnak: (( I think, perhaps, you shouldn't try. Or drink a potion! )) Mordreona: "Can we get out of here yet?" ** Mordreona moves next to Lenia. ** Lenia: Did I miss any penalties? Lenia: Or I can just drink a potion. >.> Mordreona: "I'm not sure but I think I hate this place." Lenia: AFK doorbell. Connell: "I completely agree." Berkun: "Yes. Too close to spiders, too close to lizard people..." Mordreona: "I do not think I trust this Hammer guy either." Hammer: Once you learn all the dangers of the fire swamp it's not so bad. whispering to Mrugnak, You guys decided not to push on after the bandits, but had roughly an hour of daily and the ability to make it before dark. So... Hammer: I'm not saying we should build a summer home here or anything.. Connell: "A sword-wielding maniac we met in a swamp? What's not to trust?" Mordreona: ((but the plants are lovely.) Berkun: "He's neither a spider nor a lizardman..." Berkun: Berkun mutters Mordreona: "Thats true I guess." Hammer: Fear not young maiden you have nothing to fear. Hammer is here. Berkun: "So I'll trust the knight" Mordreona: "You know, I bet this guy could take the lizard men." Berkun: "Our bigger worry should be planning..." Berkun: Berkun nods to Mordreona Hammer: Lizards? Mordreona: "Just how good are you Hammer?" Berkun: "I think he would. They'd find his armor hard to crack with their weapons, for one..." Hammer: I'm the best there is Mrugnak: "Dese guys dats lizards, dey took dis guy, some guy say." whispering to Hammer, Please use quotes when your character is talking. Thanks! GM: Hammer, you have a whisper. Berkun: "Lizard people of this swamp have captured a person from Polisberg..." Hammer: "the rescuee?" Mordreona: "Could you save my dear friend, from a hord of lizard men?" Berkun: "Yes, it could be right in this village." Hammer: "What? you're not coming along?" Berkun: Berkun prefers to shut up and let Mordreona do the talking.../ Mordreona: "I thought you were GREAT, I would just get in the way." Hammer: "You would miss all the action! I need someone to tell my tales of heroics" Mordreona: "Oh, I could do that for sure." Hammer: "I know my limits. As I've said before. I'm merely a swordsman. The best one, but that's all" Berkun: "You are coming with me, Mordre. We're the ones to sneak and look for the captive while others make for a distraction" Lenia: ((Back. Very sorry about that. New landlord looking for rent.)) Berkun: "Best swordsman there is would make for a good distraction, see?" Hammer: ((Its in the mail)) Berkun: "You, Mrugnak, Lenia and Connell..." Hammer: "Damn Skippy" whispering to Mrugnak, I'm amused that Mrugnak is more skilled than Hammer. Berkun: "The four of you would be formidable enough to tie the main lizard band..." ** Mordreona Whispers to Berkun," should I talk him into charging the lizardmen?" ** Lenia: Okay. Mrugnak is wounded, obviously. Is anyone else? Berkun: "I think Hammer won't need much talking into this, won't you, knight?" Mordreona: "I'm OK Lenia." Berkun: Berkun looks first at Mordreona than at Hammer Hammer: "Show me the way...uhmm WHAT is a lizard man?" Mordreona: "I think I like this guy." Berkun: "This is my plan and I did such a thing once... if lizards are anywhere like people..." GM: Only Lenia and Mrugnak. Berkun: "They can be baited to gather their arms and charge out..." Lenia: "Mrugnak, could I please have one of your healing potions? A powerful one, if you can spare it." Hammer: "What numbers have they, and what arms?" Mordreona: "To few to slow you down I'm sure." Berkun: "We don't know yet, but it's smart to find out first..." Berkun: "I can go and scout, but I'd like some help..." Mordreona: "Anything is better than standing her in the mud." Hammer: "Proper tactics always has it's place. Or so I've heard.." Mordreona: "I'm with you lets do this." ** Mrugnak pulls a vial out of his harness and hands it over to Lenia. ** Berkun: "And even if I take a look, I won't know how much weapons they might have hidden or how many of them are capable warriors..." Mordreona: "Berkun and I will be back in a few." Mrugnak: (( that's Mrugnak's Major Healing potion. )) Berkun: "But we can make out how prepared they are and if any place looks like guarded more than rest..." Berkun: Berkun will cover himself in mud camouflage, then set out with Mordreona... ** Hammer cleans his boots ** GM: Are you two walking on Air? Lenia: Major Healing Potion: 2d6 => 4,6 = (10) assuming it works properly here. Mordreona: (I hope so) Lenia: Given that Lenia hasn't recast Walk on Air yet, probably not. GM: It's a little weaker, but enough to heal you. Berkun: (then we're not...) GM: Okay, walking across the swamp is tough going. GM: It will take you the better part of an hour to make it to the village. GM: Hang on... Berkun: improvised camouflage skill would be how hard? -6? Mordreona: OK whispering to Mordreona, Berkun, (GW): There's plenty of material to camouflage yourself with. whispering to Mordreona, Berkun, (GW): Did both of you get that whisper (Mordreona twice?) Lenia: Major Healing on Mrugnak: Skill 17! First attempt today (+0); polluted mana (-3); Exaggerated gestures, loud words (+3); 10 seconds to cast (+2); Reduce cost by 2 FP (-5). Net is skill-14. Casting for 0 FP cost, which is 4 healing, tripled for HP to 12 healing. Did I miss anything? GM: Nope. Narrator: Berkun and Mordreona trudge off into the swamp. Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,3,4 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 ** Mrugnak is barely mussed! ** Hammer: "Now that's teamwork" Berkun: Camouflage 3d6.skill(14,0) => 4,4,6 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Berkun: Berkun smears his face with mud and puts sticks on his helmet... Hammer: "Berkun?.." Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,0) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (19) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: Berkun is already leaving... Hammer: "I had an idea to hide your scent...nevermind" GM: What is everyone else doing while the scouts are away? Hammer: ((Are we making camp here?)) Lenia: ((We're waiting for the scouts to return.)) Berkun: Stealth3d6.skill(14,0) => 6,5,6 = 17 vs (14) or less Critical Failure! B556 Hammer: ((and if they don't?)) Lenia: ((We mount a daring rescue.)) Mrugnak: (( And Mrugnak SMASH things! )) Hammer: ((...daring...rescue....CHECK) Mrugnak: Well. Mrugnak will be entertained by resting for about 15 minutes. Berkun: Berkun argues with Mordreona, perhaps a little bit too loud... Mrugnak: After that, probably idly looking around for giant swamp rats, or anything else good to eat, unless told to stay put. Lenia: Lenia will restore some defensive spells. Missile Shield and Walk on Air. ** Connell sits with Lenia and marshals his energies or whatever. ** Mrugnak: And/or looking for lizard men, bandits, giant swamp wolves, weird plant monsters, or other things sneaking up on them. Mrugnak: Which may or may not be giant swamp rats. Mordreona: ** Hammer is occupied by staring at the wonderful ensemble...especially the nymph ** Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (13) or less Critical Failure! B556 Mordreona: ((Nice)) Lenia: ((So our scouts can't see and aren't sneaking.)) Lenia: ((That is AWESOME.)) Hammer: "...let's see...there was daring... I remember that......something else after daring....." GM: Not my fault... Lenia: Let me know when I'm good for spellcasting rolls, Mark. Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-8) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (11) or less Failure! by 4 GM: You guys on the trail can't really see anything... make Hearing tests for Connell, Mrugnak, Hammer, and Lenia. Mrugnak: Hearing (14) 3d6.skill(14,0+2) => 6,5,1 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Bless +2 Lenia: Per: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Hammer: Hearing (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Mordreona: Can I use a CP to make it? Lenia: Hey, Lenia made a Per check. GM: You can reroll. Lenia: Something's wrong there. :D GM: Lenia hears shouting in a foreign, silibant tongue. Mordreona: I'll reroll Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-8) => 2,6,1 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Mordreona: ((grys)) Mordreona: ((Crys*)) Connell: Hearing 3d6.skill(18,0) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 Mrugnak: (( that's not good. )) Mrugnak: (( doesn't bode well for the scouts... )) Lenia: "I think our friends were caught." GM: So does Connell. and Mrugnak. Lots of shouting. Coming this way. GM: Slowly coming this way. Hammer: "Have you fought these lizardmen before Sir Mrugnak?" Connell: "I am really, really hating this swamp." Lenia: Missile Shield: Skill 18, -5 for reduced FP cost (from 3/2 to 1/0), +2 for 10-second cast time: 3d6.skill(18,-5+2) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 Walk on Air: Same mods, with an additional -1 for having Missile Shield up and +1 for Firm Gestures - no need to shout. 3d6.skill(18,-5-1+2+1) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 - this was something I was aiming to do 'shortly after the scouts left'. Hammer: "Why's that? Wizard sense?" Lenia: "No, yelling lizardman voices." ** Mrugnak swivels his big bovine ears around, and gets up, reading his weapons. "Dey sound mad." ** ** Hammer draws his swords and looks around, keeping his head on a swivel" ** Lenia: "Remember, we're hoping to have a peaceful solution to all this." Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,0) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (19) or less Success! by 8 Hammer: "I can't hear a blessed thing, but I believe you" Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: "Mrugnak fite lotsa guys. Deres ogre guys, an goblin guys, an hu-mon guys, an guy guys..." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak not smash dese guys? They sound really mad." Hammer: "The guy guys are the worst" Lenia: "If they try to smash you, smash 'em back. But I'm going to try to talk us out of this." ** Mrugnak looks doubtful. "Dey gonna try smash Mrugnak." ** ** Connell drops his pack and staff next to Mrugnak, and says, "I ** Connell: "I'll go check things out." ** Connell incants a prayer, shape shifting and changing. (( Shapeshift, Chickadee. 3d6.skill(15,-1) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 )) ** GM: Okay, Connell, you're a bird. What are you doing? ** Hammer is amazed at the goat man ** ** Connell flies off to investigate the shouting. ** ** Hammer wonders if those swamp mushrooms were bad... ** ** Mrugnak stands wary, waiting for trouble to arrive and try to smash him. ** Mrugnak: (( should I be on the FernTrack map? )) GM: Well, as Connell lifts skyward, he can see Berkun, about 500 yards away, running up a hill and throwing caltrops. whispering to Mordreona, The reward was substantial. ** Hammer watches the birdie ** ** Connell flies down closer to Berkun to see what's after him. ** GM: Berkun crests a low hill, about 500 yards away. Lizard pursue him - though several of them collapse on the hilltop. Then Berkun disappears back into the underbrush. Berkun: can I see how many got wounded on the caltrops? and how hard? whispering to Connell, 3 Lizardmen are chasing him from behind, 4 more are paralleling him, 3 more are on the hilltop limping. GM: Berkun - are you stopping? No? Perception -3. Berkun: no stopping, just a quick look back Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Berkun: too quick to see, then GM: What are other folks doing? Hammer: Impulsiveness (12 or less) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,5,6 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 ** Mrugnak is sticking with Lenia, waiting for the Diplomatic Solution. ** ** Hammer gets restless leg syndrome ** ** Mrugnak shifts restlessly. ** Hammer: "The bird man went that way!" GM: Where are you going, Hammer? ** Lenia is patient, and can wait for Connell's return. ** ** Connell is fairly sure the diplomatic solution isn't working here, and wheels back around to go land on Lenia. ** Hammer: Start mucking my way towards the bird's path GM: Okay. Hammer: with stealth =P ** Mrugnak is sniffing the air, as well as keeping his ears peeled. Are we seeing the fight yet, or just hearing it? ** GM: Just hearing it, some glimpses of Berkun running over hills and being chased by lizardmen. Mordreona: ((I'm going to miss Berkun.)) Berkun: (don't lose heart yet, I might have suprises even for lizardmen in their home terrain ** Connell flits down and lands on Lenia somewhere. He points with a wing in the direction Berkun was running and tweets urgently. ** Berkun: Berkun will try to run over another patch of dry land if he sees one, pulling the same trick again to see if the lizardmen fall for it GM: You're running for a hilltop when 4 lizardmen break out of some woods and cut you off. Berkun: okay... how close? ** Lenia readies her staff. "Mrugnak? Forget what I said earlier about not smashing things. If you see a lizardman, smash it." ** Hammer: ((lol)) GM: Can everyone see the map? Most of your tokens are hidden. Berkun: (okay, I see it) GM: The camp is about 5 turns away by Air Walk/Flight from Berkun, 10 turns by running through a Swamp. Hammer: ((I see a map, no me though)) GM: Mordreona has disappeared. Lenia: ((I'm not seeing a map that's different from the ones we've already done.)) Mrugnak: (( still loading. )) Mrugnak: (( there we go! )) Lenia: ((There we go.)) GM: Now, Kevin? Mrugnak: Big map GM: Eh. Mrugnak: Ah, tiled background! Mrugnak: Good idea :D GM: What are folks doing? Hammer: ((map loading)) Mrugnak: Looking for my token on the map. Mrugnak: Mrugnak does not appear to be on the map. GM: The camp people have had about an hour to prepare, and aren't visible on the map because they're many turns away. Mrugnak: Aha! GM: Currently, Berkun is the only visible person. Mrugnak: Ok then! Hammer: ((ok I see now.)) Berkun: Berkun will turn south, towards the bigger clump of trees Berkun: preparing bow and arrow mid-run ** Mrugnak is still standing around with Lenia, at the moment, as apparently the plan is "Smash things if you see them" , not "go look for things to smash" ** ** Hammer goes tear-assing around 'Nam, looking for the sh*t. ** Lenia: ((How do I center on something?)) Mordreona: ((Mrugnak, is good.)) GM: No idea. GM: Right, Hammer is 2 turns closer than everyone else. GM: And moving forward. GM: Berkun, what are you doing? Fighting? Berkun: Running towards the long line of trees and preparing bow and an arrow mid-run whispering to Mordreona, You're slowly working your way around. You've reached the river. Berkun: cutting arrow GM: That's fighting, then. Go! Berkun: any modifiers for doing it while running trough the swamps? 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) GM: Not for you. Berkun: (just one check, the rest of the party is eastwards as far as the map goes?) Hammer: ((west if we are behind)) GM: East and south, quite a bit. Hammer: ((told you I don't know north from south...)) GM: Berkun, make your attack. Berkun: fast draw 3d6 => 1,2,2 = (5) fast load3d6 => 4,1,3 = (8) Berkun: lizardman 4, shooting at legs GM: Okay, no Acc bonus, nothing else. Roll it. Berkun: -2 for location, -5 for range GM: Don't forget to move your Move, too. Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,2-2-5) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Berkun: full move rate or half? GM: Full. Berkun: I have surefooted, but that's that Berkun: okay Lizardmen: #4 blocks 3d6.skill(10,2-2) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 GM: He blocks the shield. GM: with his shield. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell digs his tiny little feet into Lenia's shoulder and points with both wings. "Chirp!" ** GM: Cute. Uhm. Gesture? Connell: (( Points forward, that is. )) GM: Or IQ-4, as it were. Connell: (( I swear I had gesture... Connell: 3d6.skill(14,-4) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Connell: Going for "Go that way!" 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) GM: Roll Gesture to receive the message. Lenia: ((I got un-centered and now I can't find anything on the map at all. >.>)) Mrugnak: Gesture (8) 3d6.skill(8,0+2) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Bless +2 Lenia: ((And I just now saw Emily's bit about /goto. Fixed!)) Mrugnak: (( Hammers thing, really )) GM: The bird wants you to follow Hammer. Mrugnak: (( "Wut dat, Lassie? Berkun go fall down a well?" )) GM: Action? Mordreona: ((NIce)) Mrugnak: "Lenee? We gonna go hit dem or wut?" whispering to Mario, PCs never do what you expect. Damnit. Lenia: Gesture (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: Uh, Wait for Lenia's response, and then go hit things! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 22 Lizardmen Grunts) Berkun: (we were all fully rested after the fight with spiders, weren't we?) Lenia: "I'm pretty sure Berkun's in trouble, and Connell seems to be saying it's in this direction. Let's get moving." GM: You were.. but you've been running for a while and have spent 4 fatigue. Lenia: ((CHARGE!)) ** Mrugnak charges Dat Way! ** Berkun: (makes sense) GM: okay, 8 rounds for Hammer, 4 for you, 9 for Mrugnak. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Lizardmen Grunts (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lenia: I'm going to get some altitude while charging. Just enough to be out of melee reach, say 3 yards? Lizardmen: Grunts 1-3 run forward. Lizardmen: Grunts 4-7 also run forward. Lizardmen: Shields ready, javelins out, somewhat peeved. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: fast draw cutting3d6 => 6,4,3 = (13) fast load3d6 => 2,2,4 = (8) Berkun: and a shot at the closest lizardman, again aiming right at it's knee. Then run away further Berkun: -2 location, -4 range Berkun: no, -3 range Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,2-2-3) => 2,1,1 = 4 vs (16) or less Critical Success! B556 Berkun: 1d6+6 => 1,6 = (7) cutting Berkun: and I'm afraid this won't make him fall.. GM: 3d6.crit_hit() => 4,3,1 = 8 Damage penetrating DR does double shock (-8 max) AND if it hits the victim's limb, it's crippled for 16-HT seconds (unless wound is enough to cripple permanently!). B556 Berkun: or it will... Berkun: that got to hit some vital part... Lenia: That's a pretty effective fight-stopper in a running battle. Berkun: or just got stuck awfully GM: They're wearing lizardman skin armor. Your arrow barely penetrates, but you knicked a nerve and he tumbles. Lenia: ((Cannibal lizardmen! Awesome!)) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: they are wearing actual armor made from other lizardmen? GM: Yes. Lenia: ((Like, actual cannibals, not just man-eaters.)) Hammer: ((I don't see me yet)) Berkun: (they're truly terrible lizards:P) GM: You're not on the map yet,and won't be for 8 more turns, 7 if you run this turn. Hammer: running! whispering to Berkun, You need to head east to meet up with the others. GM: Sorry, 6 more turns for you. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell clings to Lenia as she travels. He gets a new and interesting view of her cleavage. ** Hammer: ((bird's eye?)) GM: Doh! ** Lenia is tempted to shove the lecherous chickadee in a pocket. ** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak continues running Dat Way! ** Mrugnak: *** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 22 Lizardmen Grunts) ** Lenia also continues running that way, but with better spelling. ** GM: okay. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Lizardmen Grunts (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lizardmen: Racing! Lizard 5 makes an All-Out Throw 3d6.skill(15,1-5-2) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: Berkun runs past the lizardmen, taking a shot at the one who just exposed himself when attacking with the javelin... GM: Go for it. Berkun: fast draw fine bodkin 3d6 => 4,2,6 = (12) fast load 3d6 => 2,4,4 = (10) Berkun: and shoot at lizardman 5 at the point I'm closest to him, that's 11 range Berkun: -5 for range, I'm aiming for vitals GM: -2 penalty for cover. Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,2+1-2-5-2) => 5,6,2 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 GM: No dodge. Damage? Berkun: And that was just barely... Berkun: fine arrows don't increase damage, right? only to hit? GM: ANd did you move? Berkun: 1d6+6 => 2,6 = (8) piercing(2) Berkun: moving now GM: He drops, black blood pouring from his wound. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 26 Connell) Hammer: Running Berkun: please wait a moment Mark? GM: What's up? Berkun: my bad, I actually missed him by 1, so he'd only get hit in torso, not vitals Berkun: fine arrows are +1 to damage, not to accuracy GM: Well, then he just falls over, clutching his chest and decides not to continue the chase. No worries. Berkun: well, that's merciful GM: Hammer is 6 rounds away. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell continues his ogle/cling AoA. ** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak continues running Dat Way! ** GM: 8 rounds. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 22 Lizardmen Grunts) Lenia: More with the running. GM: 3 rounds. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Lizardmen Grunts (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lenia: 1 round left? Lenia: Oh. GM: You're right, 1 round for Lenia. Lizardmen: Warrior 7 learns from his ally's mistake and Moves and Attacks 3d6.skill(15,-4) => 4,3,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Lizardmen: Warrior 6 learns from his ally's mistake and Moves and Attacks 3d6.skill(15,-4-2) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (9) or less Failure! by 5 Berkun: "Come foolish beasts, I'll pick you one by one!" GM: Sadly, they're terrible shots. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Lenia: ((Notably, in this case you want to shoot, then move. >.>)) Lenia: ((Less of a range penalty. :D)) Berkun: fast draw fine bodkin 3d6 => 1,5,5 = (11) fast load 3d6 => 2,6,2 = (10) Berkun: Of course! Berkun: and shoot 7 in the vitals, that's -1 for range and -2 for location... Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,2-1-2) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (18) or less Success! by 4 Berkun: and he's got his shield to try and save himself... Lizardmen: #7 Blocks 3d6.skill(10,2) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Lizardmen: "ssstth! 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 26 Connell) ** Hammer is creating a rooster tail of mud. ** GM: 5 rounds. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell is still being a passenger. ** GM: You can see Berkun being chased, or you could if you were looking forward. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Lenia is going to invest in a high-necked shirt. Or, y'know, a mail vest. Oh wait. She has one of those. ** ** Mrugnak continues running Dat Way! Again! ** Mrugnak: *** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 22 Lizardmen Grunts) Lenia: On the scene now, or on the scene next round? GM: End of this turn if you move. Lenia: I move! GM: OKay. GM: You're on the map, by those trees. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Lizardmen Grunts (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lizardmen: The lizardmen charge after Berkun. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: The scaled creature is close enough for Berkun to look in it's eyes... Berkun: fast draw fine bodkin 3d6 => 1,4,5 = (10) fast load 3d6 => 2,4,4 = (10) GM: Except it's behind you. Berkun: I mean the one to the side... GM: Oh, yeah. Lenia: "Berkun! This way!" Berkun: shoot lizardman 6 in vitals... -2 for location, -1 for range Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,2-2-1) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: and after shooting at almost point-blank, he runs towards where he heard Lenia... Lizardmen: #6 Blocks 3d6.skill(10,2) => 6,6,4 = 16 vs (12) or less Failure! by 4 Berkun: 1d6+7 => 1,7 = (8) piercing 2 => 2 GM: He drops, black blood spraying. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: (oh, that should be (2) not square quotes) Hammer: runnin' GM: 4 rounds. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell flies up into the tree branches to get closer to Berkun ** GM: okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) GM: 6 rounds. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 22 Lizardmen Grunts) GM: Lenia? Lenia: I should be about 3 yards up. I step forward 1 and up half a yard, and begin concentrating on Flight, with Exaggerated Gestures and Shouted Words. Casting time is 2 seconds, so I'll be at this until next round. GM: okay. GM: Penalty is -2 for polluted mana. Lenia: My hope is for Berkun to be in range for this to work by then. >.> 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Lizardmen Grunts (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lizardmen: Keep charging, try to run Berkun to ground without dying. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) GM: Berkun? Berkun: Seeing that he is not alone and there is less and less foes chasing him, Berkun's face twists into a grin Berkun: "Do not let any escape!" he shouts as he himself runs, then turns to take another shot Berkun: fast draw fine bodkin 3d6 => 3,6,5 = (14) fast load 3d6 => 5,5,5 = (15) Berkun: and shoot the lizardman chasing him Berkun: vitals shot 3d6.skill(19,2-2) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (19) or less Success! by 9 Lizardmen: #7 Blocks 3d6.skill(10,2) => 4,5,5 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Berkun: 1d6+7 => 5,7 = (12) piercing(2) to vitals GM: He clutches his heart and drops to the ground. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 26 Connell) GM: 3 rounds. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Berkun: "Hunter and hunted swapped places...!" Hammer: Running and trying to see any signs of a fray Connell: (( Sec, checking something ** Connell perches on a branch and stares very hard at a point five yards NW of himself. (( Trying to cast Hail, no words or gestures, 5y radius of damaging hail 5y SW of current position. 3d6.skill(16,-3-1) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 )) ** GM: No words or gestures is a larger penalty than that. GM: Like -5 net. Connell: Nothing happens then GM: Sorry. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak continues running! ** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 22 Lizardmen Grunts) Lenia: "Morek as-shar shilak!" She steps south (and up half a yard), finishes the spell, extending her staff towards Berkun. (I have horizontal range 10, +4 for height, -2 for staff. -2 more for Polluted Mana, +3 for gestures and words, is a final skill of 6. Yes?)) Lenia: ((He was supposed to run TOWARDS me. -_-)) GM: Yes. Lenia: Flight: 3d6.skill(6,0) => 2,4,6 = 12 vs (6) or less Failure! by 6 Lenia: Luck! Lenia: Flight: 3d6.skill(6,0) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 Lenia: Flight: 3d6.skill(6,0) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 Lenia: No. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Lizardmen Grunts (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lenia: ...I forgot the -2 for spells on, anyway. Lenia: That was entirely futile. Lenia: Moving on! Lizardmen: "Ssthhss! Knci Sissth!" The lizardmen turn to run. GM: That was fairly pointless. GM: Sorry, folks. GM: What are people up to now? You can easily chase after the lizardmen and kill them. Lenia: I'd prefer to chase after the lizardmen and convince them to stop running, if possible. GM: Huh. Connell: Convince them with pointed arguments to the vitals? Lenia: No. Mordreona: ((I say send in the bird)) ** Connell flits back to Lenia and lands on her head. ** Berkun: Kill every last one of them... Lenia: We still have one missing ally, and a man to rescue. GM: You can chase after them... they're running fast. Make a Running check to catch up to them before Berkun kills them all. Mordreona: ((She called me an ally, how sweet.)) Lenia: "Berkun! Stop shooting, dammit!" Running defaults to... HT-5! Running: 3d6.skill(12,-5) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (7) or less Failure! by 6 Lenia: No. GM: Berkun's arrows arc out, dropping the fleeing lizardmen. Berkun: "What? Why?" Berkun: "Don't let any escape!" Berkun: "There's more to kill along the way!" ** Lenia comes down to ground level slowly. "Because I have no idea where Mordreona is, and I'd have liked a chance to work out this problem PEACEFULLY for a change." ** Lenia: "You know, rather than having to fight our way through an entire tribe of warriors to save the person we're out here to rescue." ** Mrugnak arrives eventually, I assume. ** GM: Yes. Berkun: "I assumed that guerilla warfare is the only option now... they already know we're here..." Mordreona: ((AFK a MIN or 2)) Berkun: "And Mordreona was doing fine last time I saw her!" ** Connell glares balefully from atop Lenia's head. ** Lenia: "It's hard to engage in diplomacy when the people you're talking with don't know you're there." She looks up at Connell. "Also, it's hard to manage righteous indignation when there's a bird on my head. Get down." ** Hammer pants and is glad he decided to keep his pack on ** ** Connell opens and closes his beak as Lenia talks, gesturing with his wings at people. When she talks to him he tries to look innocent, and hops off her head and over onto Mrugnak's horn. ** ** Mrugnak isn't particularly winded yet, but looking annoyed and restless. "No smash dem, smash dem, no smash dem. Rumph." ** GM: What are folks doing? Hammer is tired of waiting. ** Connell sits on Mrugnak's horn and ruffles his feathers. "Rumph." ** Lenia: "Where did you last see Mordreona? Now that they're alerted, we should probably retrieve her and push forward." Hammer: ((is berkun with us now?)) GM: Yes, Berkun is with you. Berkun: Berkun makes sure to finish off the lizardmen he felled to the ground Hammer: "Is she in trouble?" Berkun: With his knife, in cold-blood, very happy ** Hammer helps with giddy glee ** Berkun: "I left her hiding at the village" Mordreona: ((sorry back)) Berkun: "I don't know what she did afterwards, but if we're lucky she's still hiding and keeping an eye on them" ** Hammer loots bodies ** GM: Well, a few hundred yards and the opposite side of the river from the village. Berkun: "Let's go back there, but carefully... Lenia, can you fly and see?" Mrugnak: "Mordy like hiding." GM: They have javelins, axes, and bronze medium shields, plus lizardmen hide armor. Berkun: "I think a best strategy now would be a quick rest, then we'd try to lure another party out and kill them as well." Lenia: "Then let's get moving. As a group. Every time one of us goes off alone, something horrible happens." Berkun: "This is a sound strategy that I saw units employ with success..." ** Connell chirps, and flies off towards the village to see if he can find Mordreona. If she's not clearly imprisoned somewhere or hanging from a tree, then he'll assume she's still hidden. ** Berkun: "Lure group after group to weaken them, all the while someone can sabotage..." Lenia: "We do not need to kill them." ** Connell goes off on his own, to prove nothing horrible ever happens! ** Berkun: "Or in our case, tries to free the hostage" Berkun: "Of course not, but bloodshed is a good diversion" whispering to Connell, Where you off to? Mrugnak: "Where der birdy go?" Lenia: "Hold a moment, Berkun. I'm going to cast a spell to bolster you in case we *do* have to fight." Lenia: Detect Magic: -2 for spells on, -2 for polluted mana, +2 for exaggerated gestures, and let's not shout, hm? 3d6.skill(18,-2-2+2) => 2,3,2 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Hammer: Armory => Armory3d6.skill(5,0) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (5) or less Failure! by 8 whispering to Hammer, It looks tough to you, but beyond that... it's pretty heavy, too. Berkun: "Right... This was an exhausting run..." Berkun: "I hope we can rest before we go for the next strike" Berkun: "We just need the hostage after all..." Lenia: ((Lying to party members is the road to profit and glory.)) Hammer: "And our comrade" ** Connell returns to the others, and flutters around Lenia chirping wildly. ** Hammer: "Anyone speak bird besides him?" Lenia: "No." ** Mrugnak tries a crude birdcall. ** Berkun: Berkun tries a bird call of his own Mrugnak: Barbarian! (10) 3d6.skill(10,0+2) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 Bless +2 ** Connell pauses and the bird unfolds back into a faun, landing with a thump in front of Lenia. "Mordreona's still there, and the lizardmen look worried." ** Mordreona: ((I am glad I am not Lenia.)) Lenia: "Right." Berkun: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 Mrugnak: "Dey see Modee?" Mrugnak: *Mordee Lenia: ((If I were Lenia, I'd have started stabbing party members long ago.)) Connell: "She's on the outside edge of the village... so at least we don't have two prisoners to go after." Connell: "And you really need to learn how to speak bird." Lenia: Any magic on Berkun, apart from the obvious? GM: Nothing obvious. Lenia: ((I was worried about things like 'Berkun is under the effects of a curse that makes him evil and bloodthirsty' or 'Berkun has been replaced by an evil shapeshifter'.)) ** Mrugnak tweats again. "Mrugnak speak bird." ** Lenia: "Okay. Let's head for the village. Berkun, Hammer, guard the flanks. Mrugnak, guard the rear. Connell and I will take the front." Mrugnak: "Okay!" ** Mrugnak takes up rear guard, occasionally doing chickadee calls. ** Hammer: "Onward" Berkun: "Right." GM: It's going to take you the better part of an hour to walk through the swamp to the river's edge, or to the last of the cover before the river. Narrator: The delvers trudge through the swamp. Mrugnak: "Tweet!" Mrugnak: "Chick-a-dee-dee-dee-dee" Connell: "Close. Only three dees." Berkun: no problem at all... Berkun: obviously, we keep very alert for lizardmen or for Mordreona Narrator: The low hills and trees open up to a broad, shallow river valley. The river is 30-40 yards wide, and across from you is a collection of rocks and mudpits that make up the lizardman village. ** Mrugnak scents the air periodically. ** ** Lenia notes to Connell, "If they start shooting at us, hide behind me. It might help." ** Narrator: Various lizardmen are standing at alert, with bows at the ready. A half dozen or so lizardmen with halberds stand in formation in front of several huts. The huts have platforms on them, and several other lizardmen survey the situation from the platforms. Narrator: Small lizards run around the camp. GM: I'm going to show you guys the map, you have to promise not to freak. Mrugnak: Small lizards, or children? GM: They're on 4 legs... Mrugnak: Promising. Mrugnak: Not knowing anything about lizard men, though, who knows! Hammer: Hatchlings Mordreona: ((AFK a min)) Mrugnak: ... what skill is knowledge of humanoids covered under? Mrugnak: Nice map. Mrugnak: Why would we be freaking, again? whispering to Mrugnak, They're shocker lizards! You've seen them. They shoot lightning from between their teeth, and the more of them there are nearby, the more powerful the lightning of each one. They're not good eating, though, so they're a pest. GM: Just don't want people whipping out weapons and fighting. GM: You guys are about 4-5 screens to the right, across the river. Berkun: freak out? a measurable number of enemies and buildings where more could be hiding is a pleasant sight... Connell: "Lenia, this is no time for... oh." Berkun: not that we'd be sane to charge head on... whispering to Connell, They're shocker lizards! You've seen them. They shoot lightning from between their teeth, and the more of them there are nearby, the more powerful the lightning of each one. They're not good eating, though, so they're a pest. whispering to Berkun, They're shocker lizards! You've seen them. They shoot lightning from between their teeth, and the more of them there are nearby, the more powerful the lightning of each one. They're not good eating, though, so they're a pest. Mordreona: ((BACK)) whispering to Kevin, They're shocker lizards! You've seen them. They shoot lightning from between their teeth, and the more of them there are nearby, the more powerful the lightning of each one. They're not good eating, though, so they're a pest. GM: The whisper that people just got was about the little lizard, not the lizardmen. Mrugnak: Figured. Berkun: okay, how easy would it be to find a way to approach from the other side? Berkun: "Okay... Let's plan..." Berkun: "If only we knew where the prisoner is..." GM: It's a broad river. You could swim across, upstream or down, but it would take a while. Berkun: "Connell, you should find Mordreona..." GM: And unless you're as stealthy as Mordreona, you'll have a hard time getting across without being seen. Lenia: "Okay. We're outnumbered five to one - we're not fighting." Berkun: "But become a bird before you go" Hammer: "Have they asked for ransom?" Berkun: "Yes, we won't charge in stupidly..." GM: So Hammer could do it. Berkun: "Instead, we need to locate the prisoner and..." Lenia: "Berkun, do you have something in particular against lizardmen? Some barbarian code that says they all have to die?" GM: Stealth checks for everyone who isn't Mordreona Berkun: "No, why ask that? And I assure you that it's not my long time barbarian past behind it but my time as a mercenary that makes me so!" Lenia: "Because if you do, I'd like to know it now, so that we don't have any surprises when you try to murder an entire village full of warriors and lightning-breathing lizard pets." Hammer: Stealth (14) 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Berkun: "When we were on campaigns against such monsters, it was important not to let any flee and alert the... Lenia: Stealth (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: Stealth (13) 3d6.skill(13,-1+2) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Bless +2 Berkun: Berkun whispers "You don't leave enemies alive in such situations..." Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,2,6 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Mrugnak: (( -1 assumed because i iz big )) Connell: Stealth 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Hammer: ((I assumed encumbrance affects stealth)) Mrugnak: (( oh hey )) GM: Yes. Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 2,1,4 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 GM: Okay, the lizardmen haven't noticed you yet. Mrugnak: Success by 2 then, assuming penalty for size is -1 Lenia: "We don't need to kill any of them, Berkun. That's what diplomatic solutions are *for*." Lenia: "Stop thinking with your arrowhead." Berkun: "But how do you talk to them?" Berkun: "Do you know their hissing?" Hammer: "Are you going in alone?" Lenia: "They're intelligent creatures. They'll understand Trade Tongue." Berkun: "Can't be..." Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-5) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Berkun: "I never met lizard-spawn that you could talk to or parlay with..." Lenia: "I'm going to get their attention, and see if I can't start negotiations. Everyone keep your weapons DOWN, got it?" Berkun: "Got it..." Berkun: Berkun leans down behind a tree GM: What's happening? ** Lenia strides out onto the riverbank, staff in one hand (it's a walking stick! honest!), and tries to be obvious. "Hallo the village!" ** ** Connell accompanies Lenia since he sucks at hiding and anyway she told him to. ** ** Mrugnak is holding his weapons, but letting them by his sides, instead of holding them at the ready, as per orders. ** GM: The lizardmen react by drawing their bows to the ready. Lenia: "Wait! Don't shoot! We want to parlay!" GM: One of the lizards in the back moves forward, slightly. ** Hammer hangs back until a party member is in danger ** ** Mrugnak looks nervous. ** ** Connell waves to the Lizardmen in a friendly way. ** whispering to Hammer, Make a self-control roll for Impulsive. Mordreona: ((This is great.)) ** Lenia moves onto the water (because Walk on Air is cool that way). "I want to speak with your leaders!" ** Lizardmen: "Ssssthh! Whos ares yous!" Narrator: Two lizardmen walk forward, one with a small dragonnette on his shoulder and the other with an elaborate shield and an oddly dyed head dress. Lenia: "I am Lenia Ivars, leader of an adventuring company! We're here seeking a human who was lost in the swamps! Our soothsayers say he was taken here!" She reduces volume as the lizardmen approach. Lizardmen: "Whats dos yous wants?" Lenia: ((Note to self: We need a name.)) Narrator: Various other lizardmen move forward, screening their leaders. Hammer: Impulsiveness (12 or less) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,5,2 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 Lizardmen: "Wes haves as humans. Hes issss ours prisssoners." ** Hammer succeeds in quelling the shakes ** Mrugnak: Who's doing the talking? Fancy hair guy, or the guy with the lizard? GM: Fancy guy. ** Hammer wishes he could swim ** Lenia: "We would like to negotiate for the prisoner. We can offer valuable items, or food. Will you let us into your village?" Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-7) => 3,3,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Lizardmen: "Theres weres intrudersssss earlllliers. Dos yous knows ttthhhems? Lenia: "They were my scouts. They disobeyed orders. I've disciplined them for it." Lizardmen: "Yous intrudeds ons ours territorys. Yous killeds ours guardsssss. Yous musssst pays." whispering to Hammer, You're pretty sure the nymph is pretty, but you're at least as good a diplomat. Lenia: "You attacked our people, and killed them! You took a man prisoner! Surely, we can stop further killing from happening?" ** Hammer strides up to the bank ** Lizardmen: "Intrudersssss musssst pays. Buts wes nots wants viollllensssse. Ssssseevvvvens handfullllssss uvvvvs sssssilllllvvvvvers fors eachs" Hammer: "WE COME IN PEACE...WE ONLY EMPLOYED SELF DEFENSE AS A LAST RESORT...WE ARE NOT BLOODTHIRSTY WARRIORS OR ANYTHING!" ** Connell slaps a hand to his face. "Stop helping." ** Hammer: "I think I'm pretty good at this" Lizardmen: "Intrudersssss musssst pays!" Mordreona: ((I realy like this guy.)) Mrugnak: 3d6.roll(8) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (8) or less Success! by 0 Berkun: "A week of ambushes and they'd be less demanding!" Berkun mumbles to himself ** Mrugnak drops the morningstar on its lanyard and grabs Hammer around the face and mouth region with one SM+1 hand. ** Mrugnak: "Quiet!" GM: Uhm. Grapple? Lenia: "Give us our prisoner, and we will leave your lands peacefully. We will give you seven handfuls of silver for him." Hammer: "WE WILL BE WILLING TO ACCEPT A SMALLER AMOUNT...." Connell: "Thank you, cousin." Mordreona: (Think he will take some of the heat off of me.)) Mrugnak: Relative size gives me a bonus instead of a penalty on grapple! Mrugnak: Wrestling (14) 3d6.skill(14,+1+2) => 1,2,5 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them ** Hammer concedes, chuckling ** Lizardmen: "Nos. Ttthheres wills bes bllllods ifs yous dos nots payssss. Tttthheees prisssoners issss sssseperates." ** Hammer wonders where the Minotaur's hands have been ** Mordreona: ((Wait until he licks you.)) Hammer: ((MMMMMmmm)) Lenia: ((Bear with me one sec, speechifying.)) Lenia: "Bloodshed between our two groups would get many killed needlessly. In place of silver, I offer a challenge - my champion against yours. If my champion wins, you give us the humans, and we leave your lands peacefully. If your champion wins, then we will pay, and my companions will leave, and I will remain to serve your tribe! Have you the courage to accept?" GM: Clever. ** Hammer (muffled) pick me pick me ** Mordreona: (Cool) Lenia: Thank you. =) GM: Diplomacy -3 to get him to accept. Lenia: Diplomacy: 3d6.skill(20,-3) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Berkun: ha Lenia: Oh, sorry, skill is 14 - that's '19-3'. ** Connell stares at Lenia. "Did she really just say that?" ** Mrugnak: So, success by 4. ** Mrugnak looks at his spare hand, which isn't being used to muffle anyone right now, and looks at Lenia. ** Berkun: "A duel is a great idea...!" Lizardmen: The lizard with the dragonnette whispers to the other, a mass of hisses and clicks. The leader speaks "Yous isssss powerfulllls mages. Yous woulllds provvvides good sssservvvvisssse." Lizardmen: "Wes acccccepts. Yous mays crossssss ssssafelllly. Wes fights heres." Lenia: "I will gather my companions. We will fight in one hour. Prepare your champion." ** Lenia retreats back to the cover of the trees. ** Lenia: "So. Uh. That went well." Berkun: "All right, who of you two will do this?" ** Connell kicks Lenia in the shin. Not hard, but he has hooves. ** Lenia: "Ow!" Hammer: 1d6 => 4 = (4) Mrugnak: 1d6 => 3 = (3) Connell: "Mrugnak, I assume? He can take any one of those guys." ** Lenia points at Hammer. "Time to earn your stripes, warrior." ** Hammer: "better hold me down till I get buffed Mrugnak, I'm feeling the mother of all tremors coming on.." ** Mrugnak looks at Hammer funny. ** GM: What are you guys doing to prep? ** Mrugnak puts one hand on top of Hammers head and presses down. ** Hammer: we have a dwarven whetstone? Berkun: 1d4 => 2 = (2) Lenia: I told their shaman to prepare their champion, so I'm going to prepare mine. Mrugnak: Did you bring one? Berkun: (mistake, ignore that roll!) Hammer: "Please mind the crest. It's imported." ** Connell looks at Lenia, then at Hammer, then at Lenia again. "Is this a really complicated way of getting me to exorcize you again?" ** Hammer: ((lol)) Lenia: "No, but unless you've got about a thousand silver coins hiding in your pants, it's probably our only way out of this without mass bloodshed." Hammer: "I don't have to let the guy live do I?" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak spend money." Berkun: "What if they won't keep the bargain?" Lenia: "Try and make the fight look good, Hammer, and don't kill him. If you just walk out there and decapitate their leader, it could end badly." Lenia: As for buff spells, I'm going to just go with simple ones - Haste, and Missile Shield for Hammer, and Walk on Air for everyone else to get us across the river. Connell: "How obvious can we make the spells on him, do you think?" Hammer: "I'll keep it interesting, no promises on the latter...perhaps Mrugnak?" Berkun: "Go for the stomach and stomp on him..." Lenia: "I'd prefer not to send him in there sparkling if we can avoid it." Connell: "So turning him to wood would be a bad idea. Alright. Not much I can do, then." GM: There's a -3 on all spell-casting rolls (except Necromantic, Body Control, or Mind Control) unless you embrace the pollution. Hammer: "Muddy me up Berkun" Berkun: "That won't help you, it's an open fight... there's no use for camouflage!" Hammer: "keeps me from sparkling!" Berkun: "No way I can help. Good luck and... hmm... this might work..." Berkun: Berkun takes a handful of mud Lenia: 2-point Haste on Hammer (-5 for -2 FP cost making it 2/0; -3 for pollution, -2 for spells on, +3 for Exaggerated Gestures and Loud Words, +2 for extra time): 3d6.skill(18,-5-3-2+3+2) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Lenia: Adds 2 to Move and Dodge. Berkun: "Maybe it's possible to hide the magic under the armor, too?" Hammer: Thanks Berkun: "Whatever magic that would be..." ** Mrugnak takes off an amulet shaped like a little lizard on fire and gives it to Hammer. "Fire bad." ** Lenia: Missile shield on Hammer, same modifiers but with -3 due to spells on: 3d6.skill(18,-5-3-3+3+2) => 2,6,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Lenia: I'll Luck that. Lenia: 3d6.skill(18,-5-3-3+3+2) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Lenia: 3d6.skill(18,-5-3-3+3+2) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! B556 Mrugnak: (( It's a Salamander Amulet. Makes you immune to fire. )) Lenia: Oh hey, a success. ** Hammer takes the amulet, carefully placing it under his armor ** Lenia: The Walk on Air spells, I'll cast right before we go across - they won't get an FP cost reduction. GM: All prepared? Okay. ** Hammer nods to the giant ** GM: The lizardmen are drawing a rough square on the ground and crowding around it. Lenia: Should I roll the Walk on Airs? GM: No, I don't really care that much. You get across, nearly collapse, drink Paut, it's good. Hammer: "Let's do this" Lenia: Woo. ** Hammer drops his pack ** Mrugnak: Good call :D ** Connell mutters to Lenia, "So you have an escape plan if he loses?" ** Narrator: The lizardmen lead you to the ring. A hulking lizardman in armor leans on a massive club across from the ring. Mrugnak: It's not the guy with the fabulous hair? ** Lenia shrugs at Connell, whispering. "We give them money, you leave, I escape later." ** Hammer: Damn Lenia: "Hadn't gotten that far, really. I was kind of riding a wave of inspiration." Lizardmen: "Hes issss yours champions?" ** Hammer carefully draws ** Lenia: "He is." Lizardmen: "Whats isss hes doings? Ttthhes fights issss assss Sllezzziksss intendeds: unarmeds." ** Connell nods vaguely, and shuts up as Lenia is talking to the lizards again. ** Hammer: "ummmm...." Hammer: "Club?" Lizardmen: The lizardman shrugs out his armor and begins stretching, leaving the club on the ground. Hammer: "Mrugnak?" Hammer: "Mommy?" Lizardmen: "Removes yours armors, champions. Wes wants ttthes sssservvvvisssse uvvvvs yours mages" ** Lenia curses under her breath in Nymphish. ** ** Hammer whispers, "Look, I'm no slouch, but I'm a swordsman...." ** Narrator: The lizardmen tribesfolk are moving around the edges of the ring, as the leader in the headdress speaks in lizardfolk to them. ** Lenia whispers back. "I didn't anticipate this. But you're going to have to fight him anyways - I don't think I can change things now without serious problems." ** Mrugnak: "Mrugnak champion hit with not stuff. Dat guy got der hit with stuff. Dis not hit wit stuff fite?" Mrugnak: (( never hurts to ask! )) Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-5) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (14) or less Failure! by 2 Mordreona: I will use a CP. Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-5) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Lizardmen: "Whats dids hes ssssays?" Hammer: "Ok." dropping his gear Berkun: "Urgh, they have their scales for armor...!" Hammer: "HE SAID I"M THE DAMN CHAMPION" Mordreona: ((can I do that again?)) Mrugnak: (( accented vs. accented = hillarity ensues )) Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-5) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Hammer: "HE SAID I"M THE BEST WARRIOR IN THE WORLD. That's exactly what he said." GM: (( GM can't understand your accent hilarity! )) Narrator: A pile of rocks collapses in the northwest corner of the village. When everyone turns to look, a few surprised birds fly off. ** Lenia tries to start, "He said --" a couple of times, gets interrupted by Hammer's shouting, and decides to roll with it. ** Mrugnak: (( Mrugnak claims to be the champion of unarmed combats. Hammer is the champion of armed combats. Is this an unarmed combat? )) GM: (( I figured it out... thanks! )) Hammer: ((yes mrugnak)) Hammer: ((care to tag in?)) Lizardmen: "Removes yours ssshellllls. Dos yous wissssh tos makes as mockerys of tttthissss combats?" Mrugnak: (( don't mind at all )) Hammer: ((I misquoted the minotaur. It happens)) ** Hammer TAG ** ** Mrugnak shrugs and starts taking off his various layers of protection. ** ** Hammer feels nekkid without his gear....puts it on....talks to his sword.... ** Lenia: "I was unaware that your traditions demanded an unarmed fight, honored leader. My champion in armed conflict is the human, it is true, but for a conflict of bare hands it must be Mrugnak. *My* traditions demand that." ** Hammer hands back the amulet ** Lizardmen: "Verys welllls. Issss hes readys?" Lenia: "He is, honored leader." Hammer: "Knock that scaly block off big guy" Mrugnak: How big IS this other guy? Lizardmen: "Thens.... fights!"